Al otro lado de la cuerda floja
by Shiga San
Summary: Las últimas palabras de Kakashi plasmadas en una carta y dirigidas a Iruka sensei. Muyyyy tristeeee... One shot.


Advertencias: Los personajes no son míos son de kishimoto san

solo los ultilizo un poco.

_**Al otro lado de la cuerda floja.**_

Mi querido Iruka sensei:

Estoy muerto.

...y como tal, no se me concede el placer de la derrota.

La lástima no existe en mi mundo, nunca ha tenido cabida en el.

Pero hoy, sencillamente me siento vengativo.

Necesito que el mundo sepa de mi dolor,

que todos me compadezcan.

Por que soy idiota, idiota,¡ idiota!

Exijo un amor que no me corresponde, que no merezco,

y tu, te atreves a partirme el corazón sin saberlo.

Y lo peor de todo es que no puedo odiarte, por que te amo...

Más de lo que un día llegarás a saber.

Siempre estoy ahí, para todos.

Soy el hombro en el que llorar,

los labios complacientes que regalan sonrisas,

el atento amigo que escucha sin interrumpir las penas de otros,

de todos,

el consejero que piensa antes de hablar,

que brinda su sabiduría aquel que la pide.

Ahora soy yo el que quiere llorar y no tengo donde.

Soy el que necesita golpear algo hasta sangrar,

soy el que exige gritar hasta que el corazón se me detenga,

soy el que ama sin amar, odia sin odiar, siente sin sentir.

...me gusta mi agujero oscuro, aquél en el que me refugio del mundo, de todos, de ti.

Aquel tan profundo y siniestro, que me susurra que no podré salir de él y me gusta saber que es así...

No quiero irme de aquí.

La muerte me llama, cada día que pasa mi tiempo se agota.

Las partes de otros que habitan mi cuerpo se desmoronan y luchan por ser liberadas, pero son mantenidas en mi interior a la fuerza y yo lucho y lucho, por seguir viviendo, por seguir aquí, por seguir contigo...

...y tu no lo sabes,

y nunca creo que llegues a saberlo,

por que eso implicaría que sintieras por mi algo mas que una simple amistad,

y yo no quiero eso; no contigo.

Me odio a mi mismo, os odio a todos, sí, a ti también, por estar ahí sin saber lo que significas para mi.

Que estupidez más grande.

No haré cábalas sobre un futuro cercano, lejano o idílico, por que sé cual es mi final.

La fecha de mi marcha ha sido elegida sin consultarme y no puedo hacer nada.

No quiero hacer nada.

Quiero irme ahora mismo

Pero no puedo

Los lazos que me atan a otras personas dañan mi cuerpo de lo apretados que están.

Aquellos que me hablan cada día para saber como estoy, para contarme sus vivencias diarias

para mantener conmigo conversaciones insípidas que no me interesan en absoluto, pero como siempre, escucho, aconsejo y sonrío

Lo mío nunca será tan importante.

Nunca merecerá el tiempo empleado en relatarlo.

Nunca estaré para contarlo.

Mis cosas son mías, de nadie más.

Pero no te culpes amor mío, estúpida conjunción de palabras,

por que jamás entraré en tu vida con la verdad, dios me libre.

...o el diablo me ampare.

Por eso estoy aquí.

Desahogándome y ahogándome en mi mierda.

Ayer Anko me dio esperanzas, tonto de mí que me ilusioné mas de lo que debía...

y hoy, unas horas después, mi mundo se ha roto en mil pedazos, pequeños e imposibles de pegar.

Tu vida es para que la vivas al margen de la mía, seré el consuelo en tus desamores, la risa que amenizará tus bromas, los ojos que devorarán cada palabra digas esperando que anide un pequeño aliento entre ellas para mi. Una pequeña e insignificante luz para mi profunda y baldía oscuridad.

Ahh palabras eternas en mis manos. Como ansío ser como él, poder vivir sin miedo, sin tiempo.

Pero ni siquiera yo soy inmortal y deseo, con mas fuerza cada día, escapar de este cuerpo que solo anhela tocar el tuyo, beberte entero y digerir cada uno de tus gestos y pensamientos...

pero eso no ocurrirá nunca, ¿Nee Iruka sensei?, por que nunca seré mas que el jounin del rostro misterioso, al que su fama precede, pero que nadie se atreve a comprobar...

A si que me despido, de este mundo y de ti, mi precioso chunin, con algo tan impersonal como una carta, esta que tienes en tus manos, y que si estás leyendo en este momento, es que mi cuerpo frío y sin vida está a escasos centímetros del tuyo.

Solo espero que me perdones, por tenerte en mis últimos pensamientos y por marcharme con ganas de tus caricias.

Espero verte al otro lado.

Eternamente de tu propiedad

Hatake Kakashi.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Fin...

Espero que guste, y me disculpo, por lo tristísimo que ha quedado... ¿Se arreglará? Mmm en otro de mis fics maté a Iruka y luego lo arreglé... en este quien sabe...

Reviews, nee?

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san.


End file.
